Los Guerreros: The New Race
by Water-Swordsman
Summary: (Ends in the 33rd chapter)Eddie and Chavo is back to reform Los Guerreros and are hunting the tag golds. My first wrestling fic Inactive for a while due to lack amount of reviews. Plz R & R I promise it'll be better than it sounded
1. The Reunion

**Chapter 1**

Eddie will face D-Von Dudley in a singles match.

Eddie's entrance music was played and the former WWE Champion makes his way down to the ring with his blue low-rider. "Introducing first, from El Paso, Texas. Weighing 228 lbs… Latino Heat, Eddie Guerrero!" Eddie climbs the turnbuckle and performs few taunts, responded by cheers from the crowd. The music of Dudley Boyz hits the arena as D-Von Dudley is accompanied by his brother Bubba Ray. "Accompanied by Bubba Ray Dudley, D-Von… Dudley!"

D-Von enters the ring and the ref quickly signed for the bell for the start of the match. Both superstars lock it up and D-Von managed to corner Eddie. He hit few chops on Eddie and Irish whip him. D-Von charges, but Eddie countered. D-Von charged again, but Eddie countered again. Eddie hit a back suplex and went for the cover but D-Von kicked out at two. Eddie locked in the Headlock and D-Von pulled Eddie's hair. D-Von irish whips Eddie to one of the turnbuckles. Eddie pokes D-Von and hit a dropkick for two. Eddie locks in the Laso From El Paso. But without the ref looking, Bubba grabs D-Von's hand to prevent him from tapping out. The ref finally looks and decides to ban Bubba from the ringside. He protested and distracts the ref, allowing D-Von to hit a low blow. Then D-Von hit a Swinging Neckbreaker, and pin Eddie. 1… 2… 3…! It's over!

Bubba grabs a table and places it on the ring. D-Von sets up the table and Bubba places Eddie's body on it. The Dudley Boyz then hit the 3D maneuver, sending Latino Heat crashing through table. The stretcher comes and Eddie was sent to the hospital.

Chavo challenges Spike Dudley for his Cruiserweight Championship.

Chavo's entrance music hit the arena as the Latino wrestler makes his way down to the ring. Chavo performed his trademark taunts and Spike's entrance music is on. "Accompanied by The Dudley Boyz, weighing in 175 lbs… He is the Cruiserweight Champion of all… Spike Dudley!" The ref shows the Cruiserweight title to the audience and signs for the bell to ring.

Chavo and Spike locks it up and Chavo quickly rolls Spike for two. Spike countered the pin and made the cover for two. Chavo countered the pin as well and made a one. Spike rolls Chavo for two, and both of them quickly stood up. Both of them started to perform taunts and lock it up again. Spike made the side headlock takedown. Chavo slowly stood up and slips out of the move and hit the elbow on Spike. He went for the cover but Spike quickly kicks out. Spike irish whips Chavo and hit a superplex! Both men are down and the ref counts 8 when both finally stood up. Chavo charges and hit clotheslines. He hit the dropkick and sends Spike to the outside. The Dudley Boyz came to the aid of Spike and helped him stood up. The ref argues with both Dudleys and Spike slid inside the ring. Chavo charges at Spike but he hit a low blow. Here goes the cover! 1… 2… and a kick out! D-Von argues for the count and Bubba came up behind Chavo and hit the Bubba Bomb. Spike climbed the turnbuckle and hit the Diving Elbow for the cover. 1… 2… and Chavo just got his foot on the ropes. Bubba was disappointed and argues with the ref. D-Von double teamed with Spike but Chavo manages to counter. "Chavo cannot win the title if this interference keeps going on," one of the announcers Michael Cole said thoughtfully. The ref catches D-Von and said that he'll ban him from ringside if he tries to do it again. Bubba took the chance and chokes Chavo on the ropes. Spike locks in the Single Leg Crab submission. Chavo countered and locks in a submission. Spike grabbed the ropes but Chavo refuses to let go until the ref counts 4. Spike took a timeout with the ref and D-Von pulls Chavo's leg and teamed with Bubba, pulling Chavo's leg towards the steel post, so that Chavo's groin hit the steel post. Then the Dudley Boyz pulled Chavo and sends him to the outside and hit the 3D maneuver. Bubba throws Chavo back inside and Spike made the Dudley Dog for the victory.

Spike, holding the belt up high, thinking what he's going to do to Chavo. The audience shouted, "Tables, tables!" Spike decided to leave the injured Chavo alone, but ordered his brothers to hit the 3D before they left the arena.

Chavo asked SmackDown! General Manager Theodore Long for a title rematch. Then the office door swung open. The bloodied and battered Eddie was shown near the opened door. "A match… against the Dudleys… Handicap… 3-on-1…" Teddy replied, "I am not putting you in a Handicap against the Dudleys alone. Besides, you may not survive next week with those injuries. So, it will be a Handicap match next week! The Dudley Boyz will face… the reunited Los Guerreros!" The crowd cheered. He left the room as both Guerreros stared at each other.

To be Continued


	2. Handicap 2 on 3

**Chapter 2**

A recap of last week's show is shown and tonight, it'll be The Dudley Boyz against the reunited Los Guerreros!

Spike Dudley's entrance music hit the arena as the Cruiserweight Champion of all makes his way down to the ring with his brothers. Chavo's entrance music hit the arena as well as he makes his way down to the ring. Next is Eddie's. "Viva La Raza!" Eddie spends little time on his low-rider entrance. His shoulder blades and rib has been taped up.

Bubba Ray Dudley and Chavo start things off as they lock it up and Bubba quickly Irish whips Chavo to the ropes and hit the scoop slam for two. Bubba irish whips Chavo to Dudley Boyz's corner and tags D-Von. Bubba hits few kicks before D-Von make some action. D-Von hits a scoop slam and an elbow drop for two. D-Von hit another scoop slam as he locks in the headlock on Chavo. He made a cheap shot at Eddie, knocking him down. D-Von irish whips Chavo and tries to connect with another scoop slam but was countered with a stunning dropkick. Both men are down and the ref started counting. Chavo tries to make a tag, but Eddie's not there. D-Von makes the tag for Bubba. Bubba hits the Bubba Bomb and makes the cover. 1… 2… and a kickout. "It looks like Eddie hasn't tried to help his partner at all!" Cole shouted. "I mean, look at that! Eddie hasn't even trying to get up!" "Well, you can't blame him, Cole! He's injured and it looks like it's a Handicap 3 on 1 instead of 3 on 2!" Bubba hits a scoop slam on Chavo and tags D-Von. D-Von climbs the turnbuckle and hit the diving elbow drop. Here goes the cover! 1… 2… and Eddie, had saved the day.

Spike was surprised and asks D-Von for the tag. Here it is, the Cruiserweight Champion's finally in action. He knocked Eddie down and reverses Chavo's Irish whip, to hit the atomic drop. Spike orders D-Von and Bubba to get the tables. The crowd cheers. The ref says that he'll DQ them if they do it, but Spike take no notice and the ref was shoved by the 320-pounder Bubba Ray Dudley. He places Chavo's helpless body and Spike climbs the turnbuckle. However, Eddie from behind, pulled Spike's legs and eventually he drops down, crying out in pain. D-Von and Bubba quickly goes outside and charges at Eddie, but Eddie hit dropkicks to both of them and Chavo comes, teaming up with Eddie to Irish whip Bubba to steel post and the steel steps. Bubba is busted open. Eddie hit the Three Amigos to the steel floor on D-Von, knocking him out. Chavo hits the Gory Bomb on Spike, and Eddie comes up with the Frog Splash for the three count!

Chavo and Eddie stares at each other and they hugs. GM Teddy Long comes and books a Winner Takes All Handicap Tables Match at SummerSlam! Los Guerreros in action again, taking on the Cruiserweight Champ Spike Dudley and the WWE Tag Team Champ, Bubba Ray & D-Von Dudley.

How will Los Guerreros overcome the Dudleys? Will The Dudley Boyz came victorious? Find out in the next chapter for the 2 week show and Chapter 4 will be the PPV, SummerSlam!

Chapter 3 match card:

Chavo will face Spike in a non-title match and Eddie takes on Bubba Ray Dudley

Los Guerreros will face D-Von & Bubba Ray after Spike Dudley takes on Shannon Moore in a non-title match.

Please Read & Review.


	3. 3 Days Before SummerSlam

**Chapter 3**

A recap of last week's show is shown and tonight, it'll be Eddie Guerrero against the Bubba Ray Dudley, with D-Von Dudley at ringside!

Eddie's entrance music hit the arena as the former WWE Tag Team Champion makes his way down to the ring with his trademark low-rider. Eddie took time playing with his low-rider, and later climbs the turnbuckle to perform his taunts, to the crowd's cheers. The Dudley Boyz's theme song was played. "Accompanied by his brother D-Von Dudley, weighing in 320 lbs… He is the WWE Tag Team Champion, Bubba Ray Dudley!"

Bubba shoved Eddie and hit few chops. Eddie countered with a dropkick and few punches. He irish whips Bubba but he manages to reverse it and Eddie scores with a shoulder thrust. Eddie runs to the ropes and scores with another shoulder thrust. Bubba rolls outside and talks about strategy with D-Von from the outside. The ref isn't too pleased with that and makes the count. Bubba slides inside when the ref counts 4. Bubba pokes Eddie and rolls Eddie, but quickly grab the ropes for leverage. 1… 2… and the ref caught the leverage used by Bubba Ray. Bubba whips Eddie and hit an elbow. He goes for the cover but Eddie reverses. 1… 2… and a kickout. Bubba gets up and Eddie tries to irish whip to the turnbuckle but as reversed. Eddie jumps as soon as he reaches the turnbuckle, hitting Bubba in the head with the turnbuckle as he tries to charge at Eddie. Eddie rolls Bubba for the cover! 1… 2… and Bubba, manages to kickout of it.

Eddie sends Bubba to the outside and D-Von yells, distracting the ref. Bubba scores with a low blow, and grabs a steel chair. He tried to hit Eddie with it, but he ducked and scores with a Van Terminator (a dropkick to the steel chair, hitting the one who holds it. It won't be a DQ whatsoever unless it's done on purpose, grabbing a steel chair and throws it at opponent, scoring with a dropkick). The ref catches it and makes the count. Eddie slides back inside at the count of 3, and Bubba makes it to the count of 8. Eddie rolls Bubba for two. Bubba pokes Eddie and tries to score with a Bubba Bomb, but was countered with a reverse Neckbreaker. Eddie signals for the Three Amigos but D-Von interferes with a steel chair and knocks down the ref. Bubba stands up and Eddie hit a dropkick, smashing Bubba head to the steel chair that D-Von holds, and eventually the steel chair hits D-Von himself on the head.

Eddie kicks Bubba in the gut and makes one suplex. Then makes another. And another. That's it! The Three Amigos has been applied, and Eddie climbs the top rope! He performs a taunt and hit the Frog Splash. 1… 2… 3…! It's over!

Chavo'll face Spike Dudley in a non- title match.

Spike makes his way down to the ring, and so is Chavo. Both of them lock it up in a cruiserweight way, and Spike kicks Chavo in the gut, ending the test of strength battle. Spike irish whips Chavo and scores with the elbow. He made the cover for one. Both of them hit few chops at each other, and after a while, Dudley Boyz makes their way down to the ringside. Chavo's distracted and Spike rolls him for the cover. 1… 2… and a kickout by Chavo. Spike irish whips Chavo to where D-Von is, and D-Von pulled one of Chavo's legs. Chavo's mad and Spike rolls him but uses the ropes as leverage. 1… 2… and a kickout. D-Von and the ref argue about the count. Bubba makes his way to the ring, hitting a Bubba Cutter and teamed with Spike, forming the 3D maneuver.

Spike pins Chavo. 1… 2… and a kickout! Spike cannot believe it. He quickly tries to score with the Dudley Dog but Chavo countered and hit the ref. The Dudley Boyz pulls Chavo to the outside and double teamed him. Eddie Guerrero, out of nowhere, climbs the top rope and hit a Frog Splash on Spike. Then he comes to Chavo's aid with a steel chair. He hit a dropkick to both Dudleys and hit DDT on Bubba to the steel chair. D-Von catches Eddie but he reverses the irish whip, sending D-Von face first to the steel steps. Eddie grabs Chavo and sends him inside. Eddie places one of Chavo's arms on top of Spike and the ref starts to regain consciousness. 1… 2… 3…! It's over!

Eddie comes back to the ring and raises Chavo's hand. Then he places it on his shoulder and goes backstage.

3 Days before SummerSlam

Spike Dudley vs. Shannon Moore (non-title and anyone interfering this match will be fired)

Both wrestlers lock it up and Shannon rolls Spike for one. Spike reverses Shannon's irish whip and charges. He hits a body slam and a back suplex. Spike irish whips Shannon and was hit by the Flying Cross Body for a two count. Spike hits the arm drag takedown and locks in the full nelson. Shannon refuses to tap but Spike changes it into the Single Leg Crab submission maneuver. Shannon grabs the ropes and Spike refuses to let go until the count of four. Then he chokes Shannon on the ropes twice and uses up all the 8 counts (4 counts for each). He goes for the cover but Shannon kicks out at two and a half. He sends Shannon to the outside and irish whip him to the steel steps. He sends Shannon back inside and tries to smash his head to the turnbuckle, but Shannon counters.

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

Spike falls to the mat. Shannon makes the cover. 1… 2… and a kickout. Spike punches Shannon on the gut and irish whip to the corner. He tries to connect with the Superplex but Shannon pushes him, sending Spike down to the mat back first. Shannon connects with a top rope splash but Spike quickly moves out of the way. Spike climbs the top rope and makes a Diving Elbow Drop. He irish whips Shannon to the corner again and tries to connect with the Superplex, this time he did not fail. He hits the Dudley Dog finishing maneuver. 1… 2… 3…! It's over!

"Spike Dudley's fired up! If that's what he did to Shannon, what will he do to Los Guerreros at SummerSlam?"

"I don't know, Cole. But I think it won't be good. What the? The Dudley Boyz!"

"What are they doing out here? They're banned from ringside!"

"Well, the match is over, so I guess it's alright!"

The Dudley Boyz sets up the table and sends Shannon crashing through the table with the 3D. The three of them stands tall on the middle of the ring as they watch Shannon who is sent on a stretcher.

Los Guerreros vs. Dudley Boyz

Eddie and D-Von start things off. Eddie locks in the Headlock but D-Von slips out of it and irish whips Eddie. Latino Heat Eddie Guerrero scores with three shoulder thrusts but fails the third one as Bubba kicks Eddie's back on the ropes and D-Von hit the elbow. D-Von sends Eddie to his corner and tags Bubba. D-Von holds Eddie as Bubba punches him in the gut. Bubba hits few punches and goes for the cover but Eddie kicks out. Eddie tries to make a tag but Bubba pulls him back and hit a back suplex. He tags in D-Von and sends Eddie to the outside. The ref is distracted as The Dudley Boyz double team Eddie. D-Von sends Eddie back inside the ring. D-Von hit a Saving Grace and makes a cheap shot at Chavo. The Dudley Boyz sends Chavo and Eddie to the corner and makes ten punches to each. They hit the 3D to Eddie and D-Von makes the cover! 1… 2… and a kickout by Eddie. D-Von locks in the Abdominal Stretch and hit few punches to the rib of Eddie. D-Von locks in the Sleeper Hold to Eddie and he's knocked out cold. D-Von tags in Bubba and Bubba scores with a Bubba Bomb. He goes for the cover but Chavo's there to break the cover. Bubba scores with the chin lock but Eddie counters. Bubba makes the Bearhug but Eddie counters into Belly to Belly. Bubba irish whips him but Eddie hit the Hurracanrana. Eddie tags in Chavo as Bubba tags in D-Von. D-Von tries to score with the Clothesline but Chavo ducks and hit a dropkick. Chavo hits a dropkick to send Bubba to the outside and makes the Three Amigos to D-Von. Chavo tags in Eddie and scores with a Frog Splash. Here goes the cover!

"What the? The referee's knocked out! Bring another referee!"

"Spike Dudley had knocked down the ref!"

Spike was shown to have grabbed one of the ref's legs, sending the ref to the mat face first.

Spike grabs a steel chair and smash Eddie's head with it. Then he hit the Dudley Dog on Chavo. D-Von slowly recovers and tries to place one arm on Eddie but couldn't make it. He's knocked out, but places one arm covering Chavo's shoulder. The ref hasn't seen the tag made by Chavo on Eddie and makes the three count.

SummerSlam match card (not in order)

JBL & Basham Brothers vs. Kurt Angle, Luther Reigns & Mark Jindrak

Heidenreich vs. Undertaker (c)

Kane vs. Triple H (c)

Ric Flair vs. Randy Orton

Edge & Christian vs. Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit (c)

John Cena vs. Orlando Jordan (c)

Los Guerreros vs. Dudley Boyz (c)

Maven vs. Batista (c) vs. Matt Hardy

Big Show vs. Rey Mysterio

Rene Dupree & Booker T vs. Paul London & Rob Van Dam

Please Read & Review.


	4. SummerSlam

**Chapter 4**

A recap of last show is shown and WWE promises the fans to bring one of the most exciting pay-per-views of all-time!

Los Guerreros takes on Dudley Boyz. The winning team gets all the gold. If that occurs, Chavo'll be the new Cruiserweight Champion and WWE Tag Team Champion & Eddie will be the 5-time WWE Tag Team Champion (most WWE tag championship victory). To win, one member of the team has to send at least one member of the other team crashing through table. In this match, all competing Superstars are legal.

Also, Undertaker offered his arch-rival Heidenreich a shot at his WWE Championship but the match has to be a Hearse Match, as it's the first time Heidenreich ever screwed him.

The Big Red Machine Kane also won the Elimination Chamber at Bad Blood, to win the no. 1 contendership at The Game's World Heavyweight title. The match is a No Holds Barred Match.

Flair takes on The Legend Killer and Flair's forced to retire if he loses the Boiler Room Brawl match with Mankind as the special enforcer.

The reunited E & C Connection will also take on the World Tag Team Champion, Y2J & The Crippler, in a TLC match.

Cena asks for a United States title rematch, and the high-flyers London and RVD takes on the French Phenom Rene Dupree and Booker T.

The 470-pounder Show underestimates 175-pounder Mysterio.

Batista the IC Champ faces Maven and Matt Hardy.

Mr. Vince McMahon adds two bonus matches, and they are: Women's Championship Bra and Panties and a Classic Elimination Match, featuring McMahon Corp. vs D-Generation X.

SummerSlam match card (now in order)

John Cena vs. Orlando Jordan (c)

Maven vs. Batista (c) vs. Matt Hardy

McMahon Corp. vs. Degeneration-X

Ric Flair vs. Randy Orton

Edge & Christian vs. Chris Jericho & Chris Benoit (c)

Kane vs. HHH (c)

Los Guerreros vs. Dudley Boyz (c)

Christy Hemme vs. Trish Stratus (c)

Big Show vs. Rey Mysterio

Rene Dupree & Booker T vs. Paul London & Rob Van Dam

Heidenreich vs. Undertaker (c)

Eddie Guerrero's entrance music hit the arena. Eddie comes out with Chavo on their low-rider. Later, Spike's theme song hits the arena as he and Bubba & D-Von makes their way down to the arena as the champion.

Bubba & D-Von quickly teams up on Eddie as Spike goes with Chavo. Eddie outsmarts The Dudley Boyz by reversing D-Von's scoop slam and hit a dropkick to Bubba. He goes outside to grab a steel chair. He hits D-Von with it and connects with a DDT. Bubba, however, punches the steel chair to smack Eddie in the head. Meanwhile, Chavo looks like he's winning with the reverse neckbreaker on Spike. Bubba quickly pulls Chavo away and connects with the Bubba Bomb. Then he & D-Von hits the lethal 3D maneuver in attempt to KO Eddie. They grab the table and set it up. Spike hits the Dudley Dog maneuver on Chavo and reverses Eddie's irish whip, only to receive a deadly Hurracanrana. Eddie hits the DDT on Spike. Eddie sends Spike outside, hitting his brothers who are preparing the table. Chavo then grabs a belt and hit D-Von with it. Then he teams with Eddie to hit a double DDT on Bubba to the title belt.

Chavo hits Three Amigos on D-Von and Eddie hits Three Amigos to Bubba. Spike can only watch helplessly. Eddie hits the Frog Splash on D-Von, whereas Chavo applies his Gory Bomb finisher. Chavo and Eddie throws Spike back in the ring and places the table. Chavo hits a DDT and hits Gory Bomb. Then he places Spike on the table. Eddie climbs the top rope. Frog Splash? It's too risky. If he misses, he'll be the one sent crashing through table, costing Los Guerrero the match. Is Eddie going to do it?

He did it! Los Guerreros won the match and the titles! They hugs each other and celebrates with the audience.

Highlights:

John Cena hits the F-U on Orlando but he kicked out. Later on, Orlando hits the Flying Crossbody but Cena reverses into a cover and there goes the three count.

Batista had connected with Batista Bomb on Matt Hardy and Maven uses the steel chair on the Animal. Then Maven connects with a Missile Dropkick on Hardy. Matt Hardy, bloodied and battered, kicks out of the cover made by Maven. Nevertheless, Batista hit a spinebuster on top of Maven and quickly picks Maven up to hit the Batista Bomb. Batista retains the title.

Shane McMahon, Vince McMahon, The Rock, Ken Shamrock, Test, and Sergeant Slaughter have been called to a special match as members of McMahon Corp.

Chyna, Shawn Michaels, Billy Gunn, Road Dogg, X-Pac and Rick Rude are to join the elimination match as part of Degeneration-X.

Shawn eliminated Test and Shane McMahon. Then Road Dogg takes down Sgt. Slaughter. Shamrock forced Shawn to tap out of Ankle Lock. The Rock hits the People's Elbow to eliminate X-Pac. Road Dogg then eliminate Vince McMahon, leaving it to 2-4. Shamrock then pins Rick Rude. However, Shawn returned to deliver the illegal Sweet Chin Music on Shamrock, allowing Chyna to go for the cover. The Rock tries his best and eliminates Chyna and Billy Gunn. He took down Road Dogg with the Rock Bottom, but failed to make the cover.

Flair took down The Legend Killer as Mankind uses the Mandible Claw to paralyze Orton. Then Flair escapes the Boiler Room to win the match.

Edge hits the Edgecution on the steel chair to Benoit outside the ring. Christian has applied the Unprettier on Jericho to the table. Edge comes back to the ring and delivers the Spear on Jericho to win the Tag titles. Edge had won his 11th World Tag title reign.

Kane fails to capture the gold as Flair helps The Game with a Figure Four Leg Lock, unable the Big Red Machine to move. Triple H hits couple of chair shots to Kane's head, and hits the Pedigree to the announcer's table and wins the match.

Christy strips Trish to her Bra and Panties. She then strips to her bra and panties to celebrate.

Show attempts the Chokeslam, but Mysterio counters into Hurracanrana/Pin to win the match.

London hits the London Calling to pin Dupree.

Taker retains the title. Some actions happen in the Boiler Room as Heidenreich runs there to hide. Taker hits a Chokeslam from a 10-foot tall Ladder and Tombstone him to the steel pole.

Please Read & Review.


	5. United States Championship is Undisputed

**Chapter 5**

A recap of SummerSlam is shown.

The new United States Champion John Cena congratulates Los Guerreros backstage, and has signed a contract that entitles Eddie to face U.S. Champion for the title at the upcoming pay-per-view, No Mercy! Cena says that he got a main event against Rene Dupree. Chavo wishes him luck and Eddie says that they'll be right behind him. Cena thank them and enters the ring.

"Wordlife" theme song hit the arena. "A match scheduled for one fall and it is for the WWE United States Championship. Making his way to the ring from West Newbury, weighing in 248 lbs… He IS the United States Champ, John Cena!"

Cena spins his trademark belt and the crowd cheers.

"Introducing the challenger. From Paris, France. Weighing in 250 lbs… Rene Dupree!"

Dupree arrives with his country flag and poodle, Fifi.

Both wrestlers lock it up and Dupree scores with a Headlock. Cena counters into a sleeper hold but Dupree hits the elbow. Dupree rolls Cena for the cover but only got a two count. Dupree irish whip Cena to the corner but got reversed. Cena charges with a clothesline and hits a Neckbreaker for a two count. Cena scores with few shoulder thrusts and connects with a scoop slam. Then he sends Dupree outside and irish whip him to the steel steps. Dupree reverse it just in time and Cena bounces off the steps. The ref makes the countout. By the time he got 4, Dupree slides inside, but not before he hits a powerbomb to the cement floor. Cena made it just in time by the count of 9. Dupree stomps Cena and picks Cena up. Going for the F-U? Cena reverses it into a backslide. 1… 2… and a kickout by Dupree. Cena hit few clotheslines and hit his favourite Spinning Out Slam maneuver. Then he signals for the Five Knuckle Shuffle. The crowd cheers. Then he run to the ropes. But Kenzo Suzuki, out of nowhere, pulls Cena's legs. The crowd boos but the ref didn't see it. Los Guerreros make their way down to the ring and stomps Suzuki to knock him out. Then Hiroko, Suzuki's wife, blinded the ref using powder and hits a low blow to Cena with the flagpole. Dupree recovers and hit the Michinoku Driver. The ref finally can see and spots Dupree's cover. 1… 2… 3…! Dupree's the new United States Champion!

Suzuki, Hiroko, and Dupree celebrate in the ring as Los Guerreros and Cena are surprised at the outcome of the match. Teddy Long then comes in and says that Dupree may enjoy his moments as the United States Champion, but he has to face Eddie Guerrero for the title at No Mercy! He holds up a signed contract that allows Eddie to face the U.S. Champion in a match of his choice! However, the contract also says that Los Guerreros has to defend their tag titles in a no-DQ match.

Will Eddie win the Undisputed United States Championship? Will the victory cost the tag titles, though? Will Los Guerreros return home with all gold, or with none?

Please Read & Review.


	6. Kenzo Suzuki's unforgettable lesson

**Chapter 6**

A recap of last week's show is shown.

Teddy Long books a match between John Cena and Kenzo Suzuki, since Suzuki had caused Cena to lose his title. Rene Dupree enters Teddy's office and protests about the title match.

"I never had anything to do with that signed contract! It was signed by John Cena!"

"Well, says in this column, 'U.S. Champion signature', and so it was signed by the champion who kindly offers someone a shot."

"Well, I hadn't signed it, so it shouldn't be legal!"

"Too bad. Says right here, 'entitles Eddie Guerrero to face U.S. Champion at No Mercy'. Never says, 'entitles Eddie Guerrero to face John Cena for his U.S. Championship at No Mercy'. U.S. Champion's signature needed, and since Cena WAS the U.S. Champion when he signed it, his signature was legal. End of story, goodbye!"

Teddy pushes Dupree out of his office and slams the door shut. Tag Team match between Nunzio, Spike Dudley & Billy Kidman vs. Shannon Moore, Paul London, & Akio is next! (The one who scores the fall will be the no. 1 contendership for Chavo Guerrero's Cruiserweight Championship)

End of Match:

Spike hit the Dudley Dog on Akio, followed by Kidman's Shooting Star Press. Kidman goes for the cover, but Spike quickly breaks it up himself. Spike and Kidman exchange blows and Nunzio, recovering from London's 450 maneuver, goes for the cover. 1… 2… 3…! Nunzio's the new no. 1 contender!

Eddie comes to Teddy's office to decide the type of match for the U.S. Championship. He said that the match will be a Hardcore Rules match, and decides to add new rules. It'll also be an I Quit match. So the winner has to brutally attack his opponent and make him say 'I Quit'.

Los Guerreros vs. Dupree & Hiroko (non-title, Hiroko is allowed to use weapons and won't be DQ'ed whatsoever)

The entrance music of Eddie hits the arena. The Tag Team Champions make their way down to the ring and perform taunts. Then Rene Dupree's theme song hits the arena.

Chavo Guerrero and Rene Dupree start things off. Dupree makes the side headlock takedown. Chavo's shoulders are down. 1… and a kickout. Dupree still keep hold onto the lock as Chavo stands up. Chavo hits the elbow to gut. Dupree reverses Chavo's irish whip and charges with a shoulder thrust. He goes for the cover but Chavo quickly kicks out. Dupree irish whips Chavo to his corner and Hiroko chokes Chavo with the tag rope. The ref warns Hiroko that even though her hardcore actions are legal, she'll still be DQ'ed if she makes such actions while not being the one legal in the ring. Hiroko protests but Chavo knocks Hiroko down and hit few punches on Dupree. Chavo then irish whips Dupree to the ropes but Dupree hits a clothesline. Dupree makes the cover. 1… 2… and a kickout by Chavo. Dupree irish whips Chavo to the corner.

He tags in Hiroko, but hit few kicks on Chavo before Hiroko make any actions. Dupree hands the flag to Hiroko but Eddie protests to the ref and eventually distracts the ref. Dupree and Hiroko double teams Chavo. Hiroko uses the flagpole to hit a low blow. Hiroko tags in Dupree. Dupree hits the Michinoku Driver. 1… 2… and Eddie breaks the pin. Dupree tags in Hiroko and she spreads the powder on Chavo's face. Hiroko uses the flagpole and hit Chavo right on the rib with it. Hiroko goes for the cover. 1… 2… and Eddie, again, is there to break the cover. Chavo then slaps Hiroko. Hiroko's furious but Chavo makes the tag on Eddie. Eddie forces Hiroko to make the tag.

Eddie hit few right hands on Dupree and some on Hiroko as well! Dupree reverses Eddie's irish whip and Eddie hits a dropkick. Eddie goes for the Three Amigos. Before he manages to connect with the third one, Hiroko hits Eddie on the kidney with a kendo stick. Eddie screams in pain but Chavo quickly hits a dropkick on Hiroko. Dupree's confused and goes for the Powerbomb. Chavo counters and hit the Gory Bomb. Chavo signals for Eddie to climb the top rope. However, Eddie, still in pain, groggily climbs the top rope and Hiroko hit a low blow from behind. Dupree rolls Chavo. However, since Chavo's not the legal man, the ref refuses to make the count. Then Chavo pokes Dupree in the eye and pulls Hiroko's hair. Dupree, finally able to see, punch Chavo in the kidney. Dupree picks Chavo for the Powebomb. Eddie prevents the move to happen by hitting a huge clothesline on Dupree. While all three men are down, the ref forces Hiroko to go back to the tag rope. That's when Eddie hits a low blow on Dupree. The ref hadn't seen the low blow and sees all three men, still down. Eddie then climbs the top rope but Hiroko takes Eddie down. Chavo then hit a back suplex on Hiroko and Eddie goes for the Three Amigos. Kenzo Suzuki, out of nowhere, interferes to come to Hiroko's aid. He then kicks Chavo for a low blow and connects with the Clawhold STO. The ref signs for the bell. Dupree and Hiroko have been disqualified.

John Cena quickly comes down to the ring and hit Suzuki on the gut. Then he hit the Spinning Out Slam maneuver. Then he hit a Five-Knuckle Shuffle. Chavo quickly stands up and instead of Cena going for the F-U, Chavo hits the Gory Bomb. Then Eddie climbs the top rope and connects with the Frog Splash. Cena picks Suzuki up for the F-U. "Wordlife" theme song hit the arena as John Cena and Los Guerreros stand tall in the centre of the arena. The match between Cena and Suzuki may have been cancelled, but at least Cena had taught Suzuki an unforgettable lesson.

Please Read & Review.


	7. Los Guerreros' Triple Threat

**Chapter 7**

A recap of last week's show is shown.

Teddy Long books an elimination tag match between John Cena & Los Guerreros vs. Kenzo Suzuki, & Rene Dupree vs. F.B.I. (Nunzio, Johnny Stamboli & Chuck Palumbo)

Hiroko is a special enforcer in this match.

Teddy Long also adds one more match at No Mercy and that is, John Cena vs. Kenzo Suzuki.

Suzuki & Dupree, accompanied by Hiroko, makes their way down to the ring. Then F.B.I. makes their way down to the ring. Then Eddie's theme song hits the arena. Eddie, driving the car, led Cena to the arena. Chavo seats at the back seat.

Suzuki and Stamboli start things off. Stamboli locks in the headlock and Suzuki gets out of it. Stamboli hits the shoulder thrust and pulls Suzuki's hair. He tags in Palumbo. Palumbo makes a scoop slam and connects with a DDT. Then he locks in the STF. Suzuki makes it to the ropes. Palumbo smashes Suzuki's head into the turnbuckle. He tags in Stamboli. Stamboli hit few kicks and makes the arm drag takedown. He locks in the chin lock. Suzuki gets up and connects with the elbow. He irish whips Stamboli and tags in Dupree. Dupree hits the back suplex on Stamboli and makes the cover. 1… 2… and a kickout. Stamboli is going to tag Nunzio but Dupree hit few punches to Stamboli. Then he locks in the chin lock. He reverses it into a face lock. Dupree keeps hold onto the headlock as Stamboli tries to get up. Dupree chops Stamboli's back and tags in Suzuki.

Suzuki chops Stamboli and locks in the reverse chin lock. Then Stamboli tries to tag Nunzio but Suzuki prevents it from happening. He pulls Stamboli away and eventually tags in John Cena. Suzuki begs for mercy but Cena quickly charges at Suzuki and punches him in the eye. Cena knocks Dupree off the apron and hit the F-U to Suzuki. Then he hit the Five-Knuckle Shuffle. 1… 2… 3…! Suzuki and Dupree have been eliminated!

Nunzio becomes the legal man in the ring and Chavo tags Cena to become the legal man himself. Chavo slaps Nunzio. Then Nunzio slaps Chavo. Nunzio hit left hands on Chavo. Chavo reverses irish whip and knocks Nunzio down. Chavo hit a back suplex on Nunzio and knocks both Stamboli and Palumbo. Then he hit the Three Amigos and Gory Bomb on Nunzio. Chavo tags Eddie and he goes for the Frog Splash. Hiroko, however, pulls Eddie's legs. Cena and Chavo go after Hiroko. The ref is distracted and Dupree hits the Michinoku Driver on Eddie. Then Suzuki comes back to deliver the Clawhold STO finisher. Nunzio then makes the cover. 1… 2… 3…! It's over!

Cena and Los Guerreros cannot believe their defeat.

Next Chapter: No Mercy

Please Read & Review.


	8. No Mercy

**Chapter 8**

A recap of the previous show is shown.

No Mercy match card (in order):

Rey Mysterio & Rob Van Dam vs. Scotty 2 Hotty & Paul London

Billy Kidman vs. Shannon Moore (no. 1 contender cruiserweight championship)

Big Show vs. Basham Brothers

Kurt Angle vs. The Rock

Nunzio vs. Chavo Guerrero (c)

Charlie Haas & Hardcore Holly vs. Dudley Boyz (Spike as enforcer) vs. JBL & Orlando Jordan (no.1 contender Tag team championship)

John Cena vs. Kenzo Suzuki

Eddie Guerrero vs. Rene Dupree (c)

Undertaker vs. Mankind (c) vs. Stone Cold

Chavo's entrance theme song hit the arena. Then Nunzio, accompanied by both Chuck Palumbo and Johnny Stamboli.

Chavo makes the headlock. Nunzio escapes and receive a big shoulder knock down. Chavo slaps Nunzio and slap him on the face. Chavo then hit few punches and irish whips Nunzio to the corner. Then he hit a Hurracanrana of the top rope. 1… 2… and a kickout. More things starts to get worse for Nunzio as Chavo sends him outside and hits an elbow from the top rope.

Chavo hits the Gory Bomb but Nunzio counters. Nunzio makes a dropkick. Not only did he knock Chavo down, he also knock down the ref. Eddie interferes with a suplex to Nunzio. Palumbo and Stamboli go after Eddie and he pulls Chavo to the outside. He grabs the steel chair, fending them off. Then he makes a chair shot noise. Eddie throws the steel chair into Stamboli and Eddie make a run for it. The ref spots Stamboli and Palumbo gathering around Chavo's body. He had also heard the chair shot. He signs for the bell. Nunzio has been disqualified.

Eddie's theme song hit the arena as he holds Chavo's hand up high for victory. F.B.I are furious as the song's lyrics 'I lie, I cheat, I steal' goes louder and seems longer than they have ever heard it.

Eddie sees both Cena and Chavo.

"Thanks, man. Couldn't have retained my title without your help. Good Luck."

"I've been waiting all week long to see you kick his ass. Beat him up!"

"Yeah! Anyone interfering this match will be fired, so show him what you've got!"

Eddie smiles.

Eddie makes his way down to the ring. "Introducing the challenger. From El Paso, Texas. Weighing in 228 lbs… Eddie Guerrero!"

Rene Dupree makes his way down to the ring. "Introducing the WWE United States Champion. From Paris, France. Weighing in 250 lbs… Rene Dupree!"

Dupree makes the headlock. Eddie escapes and hit the elbow. He hit a dropkick, sending Dupree outside. Eddie jumps out and Dupree, holding a steel chair, smash Eddie's left foot. Then he hit couple of chair shots to the knee section. He grabs a trash can and uses it on Eddie. He goes for the cover but the ref refuses to make the count. Instead, he grabs a microphone. Eddie refuses to say 'I Quit' and pokes Dupree in the eye. He then slides outside and grab a lead pipe. He smashes Dupree's head.

He locks in the STF but Dupree manage to roll down and escapes. Eddie sends Dupree outside. Eddie makes the irish whip to the steel steps but Dupree counters! Face first to the steel steps!

Dupree grabs the steel chair and hit couple of chair shots to Eddie's back. Dupree locks in the Cobra Clutch maneuver. Eddie taps out, but didn't say 'I Quit'. Eddie escapes and kicks Dupree in the gut. He hit a dropkick. He grabs a sledgehammer and bust Dupree's head open with it. He then locks in the Figure Four Leg Lock. Dupree screams in pain. He then reverses it, sending the pain to Eddie instead. Dupree then grabs a steel chair and bust Eddie's head open. Then he picks Eddie for the Michinoku Driver. Eddie rolls down and grabs Dupree's legs. Eddie makes it! He has locked in the Laso From El Paso! Dupree taps out. "I-I… I Quit…"

Eddie celebrates in the ring with Chavo and Cena.

Highlights:

London hit the 450 to KO Rob Van Dam.

Billy Kidman hits the BK Bomb on Shannon. He climbs the top rope and has yet injured another Superstar with his Shooting Star Press maneuver.

Show hits a double chokeslam on the Bashams for the victory.

The Rock hit the People's Elbow and went for the Rock Bottom. Angle countered, however and locks in the Ankle Lock submission to force The People's Champ to tap out.

Dudley Boyz eliminates Haas with the help of their Boss, Spike Dudley. JBL then hit two Clothesline From Hells with the help of Orlando Jordan to KO both of them.

Cena hit the Five-Knuckle Shuffle and the F-U for victory.

Taker chokeslams both Austin and Foley. He locks in the Triangle Choke to make Austin tap.

Please Read & Review.


	9. Booker T's Title Challenge

**Chapter 9**

A recap of No Mercy is shown.

Teddy congratulates Los Guerreros and books an elimination 6-man tag team match. Los Guerreros will team up with John Cena to face Booker T, Rene Dupree & Kenzo Suzuki.

"Wordlife" theme song hits the arena. The former United States Champion makes his way down to the ring. "Viva La Raza!" Eddie and his nephew Chavo Guerrero makes their way down to the ring.

"Can you dig it Sucka?" Booker and his tag team partners Suzuki & Dupree make their way down to the ring.

Booker and Eddie start things off. Booker makes few chops and irish whips Eddie to the corner. He charges at Eddie but Eddie countered with an elbow. Eddie hits a tornado DDT and pins Booker. 1… 2… and a kickout. Eddie slaps Booker and whips him to the ropes for a shoulder charge. 1… and Booker quickly kick out. Eddie run to the ropes for a shoulder thrust again, but Booker counters with a huge spinebuster. He tags in Dupree. He keeps hold onto Eddie until Dupree punches him in the rib. Dupree hit few right hands and charges with a shoulder. Dupree tags in Suzuki and he goes for a Shining Wizard. He then hits a knee to chin. 1… 2… and Chavo had saved Eddie from being eliminated. Suzuki goes for the Clawhold STO but… Did he? Did Eddie just counter it? Eddie had scored with a DDT! Now here's Eddie, tagging in Cena. Cena hit few left hands on Suzuki and hit a shoulder knockdown. Cena hit the Spinning Out Slam. Cena tags in Chavo and grabs Suzuki's hair. Chavo hit a Diving Elbow to the throat section. Chavo hits the Gory Bomb. Eddie and Cena charges at both Booker and Dupree to prevent them from breaking the cover. 1… 2… 3…! Suzuki's been eliminated!

Dupree and Booker argue about who'll be the legal man. Chavo then quickly grabs Dupree and sends him inside. Chavo hits a Neckbreaker. 1… 2… and a kickout. Chavo tags in Cena. Cena irish whips Dupree to the corner. Cena signals for the Turnbuckle Punch.

1!

2!

3!

4!

5!

6!

7!

8!

9!

10!

Dupree's down. Cena tags in Eddie and Eddie hit the Three Amigos. Eddie tags Cena back in. Cena goes for the Five-Knuckle Shuffle and connects with the F-U. 1…2…3…! Booker couldn't even be bothered to save his partner! Dupree's eliminated and Booker's alone!

Booker hits few chops on Cena and irish whips him to the corner. Hard. Cena bounces off the turnbuckle and Booker connects with the spinebuster. Booker knocks Chavo down and chokes Eddie on the ropes. Then Booker hits a Super Kick and makes the Book End. 1… 2… 3…! Cena's eliminated!

Booker places Chavo on the ring and goes for the clothesline. He missed and hit the ref instead. He hits a spinebuster on Chavo. He grabs a steel chair and places it on the ring. He connects with the Scissors Kick to the steel chair. He also makes a chair shot at Eddie. He sees the ref starts to regain consciousness and tosses the steel chair away. He pins Chavo. 1… 2… 3…! Chavo's eliminated too!

Eddie's surprised. Booker makes the spinning kick and hits the Book End. Then he signals and connects with the Super Kick. He kicks Eddie in the gut and hit the scissors kick. He pins Eddie. 1… 2… 3…! Booker had single-handedly taken down Los Guerreros (U.S. Champion & Cruiserweight Champion, also the Tag Team Champion)!

He wants Eddie's U.S. Championship. Teddy Long comes and books the match at Survivor Series. He had cancelled Los Guerrero's match vs. JBL & Orlando due to the injury JBL just suffered at the hands of the Undertaker. Instead, he had given it to Charlie Haas & Hardcore Holly who just beaten Dudley Boyz and Rey Mysterio & Rob Van Dam.

Please Read & Review.


	10. Triumphs

**Chapter 10**

Eddie and Chavo are at the backstage, chatting.

"Eddie! Tonight, I've got a match against Booker T."

"Booker T… he may be a 5-time WCW Champion, but that's WCW. WWE has got lots more talented superstars and I bet my lowrider that Booker won't stand a chance against me."

"That's easy to say. But to think about it, he has made great accomplishments in WWE. Including winning that United States Championship off John Cena."

"Yeah, but I've won the WWE Championship and he hasn't. See the difference that makes me better?"

"But maybe he's not so bad. After all, he was your former tag teammate."

"You're right. But that's in the past. He won't stand a chance against Los Guerreros, the amigo."

"Let's do this thing!"

They leave and enter the arena.

The music of Chavito Heat hits the arena. "Accompanied by the WWE United States Champion… Chavo Guerrero!" Chavo perform taunts as Eddie laughs merrily. "Can you dig it, Sucka?"

"Making his way to the ring from Houston, Texas. Weighing in 250 lbs… He is the former United States Champion, Booker T!"

Booker and Chavo lock it up. Booker manages the headlock. Chavo escapes but receives a shoulder knockdown instead. Booker makes the cover and Chavo quickly kicks out. Booker charges and scores with another shoulder. Booker charges again, this time hitting with the elbow. As Booker tries to score with another one, Chavo trips Booker and locks in the STF. Booker rolls in an attempt to escape, but the submission still holds on. Booker rolls again and this time, manages to grab the ropes. Chavo refuses to let go, however. The ref makes the count.

1!

2!

3!

4!

Chavo lets go, avoiding the disqualification. Chavo works on Booker's left leg with stomps and elbows. Then he locks in the single leg crab. Booker kicks and escapes. Chavo charges at Booker but Booker counters into a spinebuster. 1… 2… kickout. Booker makes the scoop slam and connects with a Neckbreaker. Booker then makes the spinning kick maneuver and quickly, locks in the Camel Clutch. Chavo grab the ropes and Booker lets go after the ref counts 2. Booker picks up Chavo but Chavo pokes Booker in the eye. Chavo scores with a clothesline. 1… 2… kickout.

Booker reverses Chavo's irish whip to the corner. He charges but Chavo counters. Chavo jumps up to the top rope and connects with the Top-rope Bulldog. 1… 2… and Booker kicks out.

"Nearly there."

"How can Booker kick out? Chavo completely has control of this match!"

"I wonder what Eddie Guerrero will do sooner or later."

Chavo argues with the ref about the count, distracting the ref. This allows Eddie to pull both of Booker's legs to the steel post, hitting a low blow.

"Well, there's your answer, Michael Cole!"

"The ref was distracted! He hadn't seen what Eddie has done! Or… maybe not."

The ref spots the change in Booker's position and bans Eddie from ringside. Los Guerreros argues and Booker, from behind, hit a low blow on Chavo. Eddie left furiously. Booker signals for the super kick but Chavo ducks. Chavo attempts the Gory Bomb but failed as Booker counters into a back body drop. Booker chops Chavo and irish whip him to the corner. Chavo bounces of the turnbuckle and Booker connects with the Book End. Booker picks Chavo up and kicks him to the gut. He connects with the Scissors Kick finisher, and makes the cover. 1… 2… 3…! The match's over!

Eddie's disappointed. He quickly runs to the arena and charges at Booker with right hands. He then hit headbutts and makes the DDT. He grabs a steel chair and smash Booker T's head with it. Booker's gushing torrents of blood. "Viva La Raza!" theme song hits the arena instead of Booker T's. The liar, the cheater, and the stealer has become a heel.

Eddie carries Chavo out of the ring.

"Chavito, you've disappoint me. My non-title main event versus Hardcore Holly is up for the last match of the show. You should recover before the match. Accompany me to the ring, just in case Booker or Holly's associate, Charlie Haas tries to interfere."

"Okay… But I'm just trying to tell you. You can either accept it or not. Booker may beat you at Survivor Series."

"What?"

"Calm down. Besides, I've got a match against Billy Kidman for my Cruiserweight Championship."

"Yeah… Teddy Long has booked few matches for Kidman at Velocity. I've faced Kidman before, and he was a member of my would-then stable, The Filthy Animals."

"He was, was he?"

"Yeah, back in WCW. With 619 Mysterio and Konnan."

"I can still remember. I had fights with your old stable, LWO (Latino World Order)."

Then The Guerreros keep chatting about their past in WCW until the match against Holly.

"Viva La Raza!" Eddie and Chavo make their way down to the ring with Eddie's lowrider. "Accompanied by the WWE Cruiserweight Champion. From El Paso, Texas. Weighing in 220 lbs… He IS The WWE United States Champion, Eddie Guerrero!" Then Holly makes his entrance, alone.

Eddie and Holly lock it up. Eddie locks in the headlock. Holly escapes by pushing Eddie to the ropes and eventually scores with an elbow. Holly makes a scoop slam and an elbow drop. Holly goes for the shoulder but Chavo pulls Holly's legs. Eddie hits a dropkick, sending Holly outside. Holly reverses Eddie's irish whip to the steel steps. Chavo distracts the ref and Eddie hits a low blow as Holly picks him up. Eddie sends Holly back inside. Eddie stomps on Holly's head and grab the ropes for leverage.

1!

2!

3!

4!

Eddie lets go and does it again. Eddie makes the cover. 1… 2… kickout.

Holly reverses Eddie's irish whip to the corner. Holly charges but Eddie counters and jumps up to the turnbuckle. Eddie jumps at Holly and grabs his legs to make the cover. 1… 2… Holly reverses. 1… 2… kickout. Eddie makes the dropkick and makes the cover. 1… 2… kickout. Eddie argues about the count. Chavo chokes Holly on he ropes and Haas, out of nowhere, hit right hands on Chavo and irish whip him to the steps. The ref is now distracted with the interference made by both Chavo and Haas. Eddie grabs the United States belt and smash Holly's head with it. Eddie tosses the belt away and makes the cover. 1… 2… and a kickout by Holly! Eddie can't believe it!

Eddie goes for the Three Amigos. As he attempts to make the third suplex to complete the move, Holly counters and sets up the Alabama Slam. Holly makes the Alabamaslam and pins Eddie. 1… 2… and Eddie had just grabbed the ropes. Holly can't believe it and argues with the ref. Eddie rolls Holly and quickly grab the ropes for leverage. 1… 2… 3…! The match's over!

Chavo shouts out "Viva La Raza!" as Eddie walk to the announcer's table to grab his prized United States Championship.

Please Read & Review (Desperately needs more than 10).


	11. Payback

**Chapter 11**

A recap of last week's show is shown of how Booker's bloodied.

Booker T vs. Los Guerreros (Handicap Match)

Los Guerreros' theme song hits the arena. Chavo appears holding his tag title and Eddie walks to the ring with his taunts. "Making their way down to the ring. From El Paso, Texas and at the combined weight of 437 lbs… They ARE the WWE Tag Team Champions… Eddie and Chavo, the Los Guerreros!" Then Booker makes his way down to the ring with the pyro taunt. "Making his way down to the ring from Houston, Texas. Weighing in 250 lbs… Booker T!"

Chavo start things off with a knee to the gut. Chavo hit right hands to Booker and connects with a dropkick. Eddie's tagged and hit stomps on Booker. Eddie tags Chavo again. Eddie holds out Booker as Chavo climbs the top rope to connect with the Flying Clothesline. Chavo then tags Eddie back and sets up position. Eddie connects with the Slinging Body Splash. Eddie makes the Three Amigos and climbs the top rope. Eddie goes for the Frog Splash but Booker moves.

Booker catches Chavo with a Book End. Booker kicks Eddie to the gut and makes the Scissors Kick. Booker signals and hits the Spinning Kick maneuver on Chavo. Booker makes the Book End on Eddie and makes the cover. 1… 2… and Chavo, had just break the pin. Booker couldn't believe it and argues with the ref. Booker then see Chavo standing up. Booker kicks Chavo to the gut and tries to connect with the Scissors Kick. Chavo counters into the Gory Bomb. Chavo points to the top rope and Eddie CLIMBS the top rope.

"Eddie connects with the Frog Splash! That's it!"

"Or did he? Eddie's in pain! I think Booker had his knees up!"

He Book Ends Chavo and John Cena, out of nowhere, distracts the ref. Eddie makes the low blow and crawls to make the cover. 1… 2… 3…! It's over!

The three of them celebrates in the ring.

The recap of how Booker's handicapped is shown.

Los Guerreros vs. Charlie Haas & Hardcore Holly

Holly and Eddie start thing off. Eddie manages the headlock. Holly pushes Eddie and hit a shoulder. Eddie makes an eye poke and locks in the headlock, again. Holly grabs Eddie's hair but Eddie shoves it off. Then Holly grabs Eddie's hair again. Eddie headbutts Holly and Holly lets go. Eddie still keeps hold onto the lock. Holly manages to make the back suplex and the cover. 1… 2… kickout. Holly locks in the Abdominal Stretch. Eddie hangs on and reverse into backslide. 1… 2… kickout. Holly kicks Eddie on the gut and irish whip to the ropes. Eddie connects with a dropkick. 1… kickout.

Eddie pulls Holly to his corner and tags Chavo. Chavo jumps and makes the top-rope Leg Drop. The cover. 1… 2… kickout. Chavo makes DDT and tags back Eddie. Eddie stomps Holly and chokes him.

1!

2!

3!

4!

And Eddie lets go. Eddie irish whips to the ropes and tries to score with a dropkick, but Holly counters into a clothesline. Both men are down. Holly tags Haas as the ref counts 4. Eddie tags Chavo. Haas makes the elbow to Chavo and irish whip him. Chavo reverses but Haas hangs on to the ropes. Chavo charges and Haas throws him backwards to the cement floor. Eddie catches Haas with a kick and makes the scoop slam. Holly charges with a clothesline. Haas puts Chavo back to the ring and makes the cover. 1… 2… kickout. Chavo quickly rolls Haas but Haas reverses. 1… 2… kickout by Chavo. Chavo pushes Haas to the corner and tags Eddie. Eddie punches to the rib and eventually climbs up to the top rope to connect with the Cross Powerbomb (with help from Chavo). Eddie tags Chavo. Chavo locks in the Camel Clutch. Haas grab the ropes. Chavo hit left hands and irish whips Haas to score with a dropkick. Chavo hits a DDT and stomps. Chavo tags Eddie. Chavo sets up position. Eddie jumps over the ropes to connect with a Slinging Body Splash and makes the cover. 1… 2… and Holly breaks the pin.

Chavo scores with a clothesline on Holly. Both of them start to fight outside of the ring (distracts the ref) and Eddie makes Three Amigos suplex on Haas. Eddie climbs the top rope. Booker, out of nowhere, pulls Eddie's legs. Booker sees the ref distracted and takes the opportunity. Booker connects with the Scissors Kick maneuver on Eddie and leaves the arena by passing through the audience seats. Haas starts to recover, but two men fighting outside the ring hasn't known what happened. Haas picks up Eddie and makes the German Suplex. Haas still holds onto the position as Eddie's shoulders touch the ground. The ref spots the bridge cover and makes the pin count. 1… 2… 3…! The match's over!

Chavo's both disappointed and confused to hear the outcome of the match.

Please Read & Review (Desperately needs more than 10).


	12. 3 Days Before Survivor Series

**Chapter 12**

(Please note that Los Guerreros' match against Haas & Holly is one week after Los Guerreros defeat Booker T in a Handicap Match)

Josh Mathews interviews Booker T.

"Booker T… Your actions last week had cost Eddie Guerrero his match. Any comments?"

"Costing his match? He was the one who started it! Low blows and all that! At Survivor Series, I'm gonna get that United States title, and…"

Rey Mysterio appears from behind of Booker.

"Booker… You don't have the right to interfere somebody else's match!"

"Well, yeah. I mean, come on, Eddie and his little nephew Chavo has been interfering each other's matches and John Cena, who is completely unrelated, interferes with my match against Los…!"

"Yo, chill out. Then how about me and you, _mano o mano_! Tonight!"

"You got it!"

Booker leaves.

Chavo greets Mysterio. He's pleased with Mysterio's challenge and decides to accompany Mysterio against Booker.

"Can you dig it, Sucka?" Booker makes his entrance with his trademark pyro taunt. Then Mysterio makes his way down to the ring. Not alone, but with Chavo Guerrero.

"Hold it, Rey! I thought you said it's one-on-one!"

"It IS one-on-one! Chavito here is just patrolling around the ring to prevent anyone interfering!"

Booker looks anxious, but decides to get on with the match.

Booker kicks Mysterio to the midsection and rolls Mysterio. 1… 2… kickout. Booker rolls again and Mysterio reverses Booker's cover at the count of two. 1… 2… kickout by Booker. Booker charges at Mysterio but Mysterio counters it into a pin. 1… 2… kickout. Mysterio rolls again. 1… kickout. Booker reverses Mysterio's irish whip and scores with a shoulder. Booker irish whips Mysterio again to score with another shoulder. Booker goes for the irish whip again but Mysterio counters into a trip, sending Booker to the ropes. Mysterio goes for the 619 maneuver, but Booker ducks and catches Mysterio with the Book End.

Booker T signals for the Scissors Kick with the Spinaroonie taunt, to the delight of the fans. Mysterio stands up and Booker kicks him in the gut. Booker T connects with the Scissors Kick finisher and makes the cover. Chavo distracts the ref. Eddie, out of nowhere, hit right hands on Booker and makes the scissors leg takedown. Eddie puts Booker in the 619 position. Mysterio regain consciousness and connects with the 619 as Eddie holds onto Booker. The ref didn't see the action and Eddie leaves the arena, smiling. Mysterio connects with the Springboard Legdrop. 1… 2… 3…! Rey Mysterio has beaten Booker T!

The three amigo smiles at the injured Booker. Eddie chokes Booker on the ropes, allowing Rey Mysterio to hit the 619. Booker groggily walks straight into Chavo Guerrero's Gory Bomb finisher. Eddie Guerrero climbs the top rope to connect with the Frog Splash, KO'ing Booker T.

Charlie Haas makes his way down to the ring to face the Cruiserweight Champion of all, Chavo Guerrero!

Chavo kicks to the gut and makes the side headlock takedown. Chavo chops Haas to the back of the neck as he stands up. He rolls Haas and grabs the ropes for leverage. 1… 2… kickout. Chavo throws Haas outside the ring. The crowd chants: "Charlie! Charlie!" Chavo's confused and slides outside the ring. Chavo irish whips Haas to the steel steps but Haas manages to counter at the last minute, sending Chavo face first to the steel steps. Charlie Haas nails Chavo with the release German Suplex to the concrete floor. Haas places Chavo back in the ring and locks in the STF. Chavo grab the ropes, forcing Haas to let go of the hold. Haas irish whip Chavo and connects with the Sleeper Hold submission. Chavo finally escapes but Haas nails Chavo with a German Suplex. And another. And another one. Another coming up. And another German Suplex. Haas still hangs on, and makes another one. Another, and another one. Haas makes the 9th German Suplex but still hangs on and makes the bridge cover. 1… 2… Chavo kicks out. Haas still holds onto the position and connects with the 10th German Suplex.

Haas locks in the 'Haas of Pain' maneuver. Chavo's got nowhere to go and is about to tap. Eddie interferes; distracting the ref. Holly comes and takes out Eddie. The ref is still distracted with the fight. This allows Rey Mysterio to come and makes the Springboard Legdrop. This causes Haas to let go of the hold and eventually KO him. Chavo makes the cover. 1… 2… 3…! The match's over!

Eddie still got a main event versus Billy Kidman in a singles match.

General Manager Theodore R. Long catches Los Guerreros and Rey Mysterio backstage. Teddy changes the match between Eddie Guerrero and Billy Kidman into a No Holds Barred match. Plus, Chavo Guerrero and Rey Mysterio will be banned from ringside.

Billy Kidman makes his way down to the ring. Then Eddie.

Kidman makes the irish whip and connects with a high elbow. Kidman dropkicks Eddie, sending him to the outside. Then Kidman, to the audience's cheers, jumps over the ropes and lands on Eddie. Kidman whips Eddie to the steel steps. Then Kidman grabs a steel chair. Eddie dodges the chair shot, and connects with Van Daminator. Eddie uses the steel chair to smash Kidman's head. Eddie nails Kidman with a DDT to the steel chair and connects with the Three Amigos suplex. Eddie grabs the ladder and sets it up in the ring. Eddie climbs the ladder. He goes for the Frog Splash but Kidman moves out of the way, sending Eddie face first to the mat. Kidman uses the ladder to bust Eddie's head. Billy Kidman sets up the ladder and is beginning to climb it. Kidman connects with the Shooting Star Press from the top of the 8'5 ladder. 1… 2… 3…! Eddie's out on the stretcher!

Survivor Series match card (in order):

Torrie Wilson vs. Stacy Keibler vs. Christy Hemme (c)

Maven and Simon Dean vs. Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit (c)

The Acolytes (Faarooq and JBL) vs. Kurt Angle, Carlito and Jesus

Hardcore Holly and Charlie Haas vs. Los Guerreros (c)

Christian vs. Edge (c) (Shawn Michaels and Tyson Tomko as special enforcers)

Billy Kidman vs. Chavo Guerrero (c)

John Cena vs. Rob Van Dam (Shelton Benjamin as special guest referee)

Booker T vs. Eddie Guerrero (c)

Evolution (HHH, Batista, Ric Flair, Randy Orton) vs. Kane and Undertaker

Please Read & Review (Desperately needs more than 10).


	13. Survivor Series

**Chapter 13**

Survivor Series match card (in order):

Torrie Wilson vs. Stacy Keibler vs. Christy Hemme (c)

Maven and Simon Dean vs. Chris Jericho and Chris Benoit (c)

The Acolytes (Faarooq and JBL) vs. Kurt Angle, Carlito and Jesus

Hardcore Holly and Charlie Haas vs. Los Guerreros (c)

Christian vs. Edge (c) (Shawn Michaels and Tyson Tomko as special enforcers)

Billy Kidman vs. Chavo Guerrero (c)

John Cena vs. Rob Van Dam (Shelton Benjamin as special guest referee)

Booker T vs. Eddie Guerrero (c)

Evolution (HHH, Batista, Ric Flair, Randy Orton) vs. Kane and Undertaker

Eddie received the message from Teddy Long that the match between him and Booker T will be a 2 out of 3 Falls Match (No Holds Barred). But anyone interfering will be fired.

Hardcore Holly's entrance music hits the arena. Holly and his associate Charlie Haas makes their way down to the ring. Then Chavo comes out, without Eddie, but with Rey Mysterio. Mysterio had asked Theodore Long to be Chavo's tag partner, since Eddie doesn't seem to have made his way to the building. Teddy refuses, however, and thinks that Los Guerreros should feel the consequences. So Rey decides to just accompany Chavo.

Holly locks in the standing crossface. Chavo escapes but receives a shoulder. Holly tags Haas. Haas hit right hands and connects with a nice dropkick. 1… kickout. Haas makes the side headlock. Chavo refuses to tap and Haas eventually reverses the side headlock into 'Haas of Pain'. Chavo manages to grab the ropes.

Haas tries to make the German Suplex but Chavo counters with a back suplex. Both men are down. Chavo's crawling to the corner and is ready to make the tag, but unfortunately has got no one to do it. Haas tags Holly. Holly stomps Chavo in the corner and connects with the Alabama Slam finisher. He makes the cover. 1… 2… and Mysterio places Chavo's leg to the ropes. Holly yells to Mysterio, to the ref's distraction. Haas charges at Chavo but Chavo makes the arm drag takedown. Chavo connects with the Gory Bomb. He then rolls Holly for the cover. 1… 2… kickout.

Chavo then connects with the Three Amigos suplex to Holly. He tags Eddie, who just arrived to make an end to the match. Chavo somehow manages to lock in Haas' own submission move, the Haas of Pain. Eddie climbs the top turnbuckle and nails Hardcore Holly with the Frog Splash. 1… 2… 3…! At the same time, Charlie Haas taps out!

"Eddie! Where were you, man! I nearly got killed!"

"Oh, I was just takin' care of my business. Now it's done. Oh, and I'll defeat Booker T, by lying, cheating, and stealing."

Eddie left Chavo in confusion.

Billy Kidman arrives in the ring and is looking desperate to take Chavo's gold away from him. Then Chavo arrives with Eddie.

Kidman start things off with a side headlock. Chavo escapes and manages to throw Kidman out of the ring. But Kidman hangs on and hit the shoulder to rib. Then he jumps over the ropes and connects with a Hurracanrana. Kidman stays in the position and grab Chavo's legs for the cover. 1… 2… kickout. Kidman delivers a dropkick, sending Chavo outside.

Chavo tries to get up and Kidman delivers the baseball slide. Kidman irish whips to the steel steps but Chavo reverses. Kidman reverse again. There goes Chavo, face first to the steel steps. Kidman makes the scoop slam to the cement floor and places Chavo back in the ring. Here goes the cover. Eddie distracts the ref, preventing him from making the pin count. Kidman then jumps to connect with the dropkick on Eddie, sending him face first to the cement floor. Chavo then hits a low blow from behind and quickly rolls Kidman for the cover. Chavo also adds leverage by placing his legs on the ropes. 1… 2… and a kickout! Chavo stomps Kidman in the corner and continues the assault. The ref fends Chavo off. Eddie, however, behind the ref's back, uses the title belt in an attempt to KO Kidman.

Chavo makes the cover. It should be over! 1… 2… and a kickout! Eddie and Chavo couldn't believe it! Chavo tries to connect with the Gory Bomb but Kidman counters with a Neckbreaker. Amazing counter. Kidman pulls Chavo to the corner and climbs the turnbuckle. Kidman manages the Shooting Star Press. 1… 2… and out of nowhere, Eddie comes to the ring and breaks the pin. The ref shouts at Eddie that he's not part of the match and signs the bell for a DQ.

Eddie keeps on stomping Kidman. The bell's ringing. Eddie goes outside and grabs a steel chair. Eddie makes chair shot noise to the steps. He slides inside the ring. Kidman staggers to stand up. Eddie quickly makes the chair shot to Kidman's back. The bell's ringing again. The ref and security comes to hold Eddie back. Eddie shoves them off and climbs the top rope to nail Kidman with the Frog Splash, sending a message to Booker T. Kidman goes on the stretcher and Teddy comes to announce the Cruiserweight Championship rematch. As soon as Kidman recovers, he'll face Chavo on SmackDown. Anyone interfering will be fired. Including Eddie.

Eddie makes his way down to the ring with his lowrider. Then Booker T makes his entrance with the pyro taunt.

Eddie locks the headlock. Booker T escapes and make the big shoulder. Booker picks Eddie up and tosses him outside. Booker pushes Eddie to the barricade 3 times. He irish whips Eddie to the steps. Booker pushes Eddie back in and makes the cover, looking for the first fall. 1… 2… kickout. Booker makes the scoop slam for the cover. 1… 2… kickout. Booker grabs a sledgehammer and Eddie, out of nowhere, comes to nail Booker with a steel chair. Eddie makes the pin. 1… 2… and Booker had his foot on the ropes. Eddie hit right hands straight to Booker's skull. Eddie goes for the DDT to the steel chair. However, Booker counters into Book End, straight to the chair.

Booker makes his Spinning Kick trademark maneuver. He quickly signals for the Scissors Kick finisher, taunting Eddie with the Spinaroonie. Booker kicks Eddie to the gut but his foot was caught when he run to the ropes. Someone has tripped Booker, but not a WWE crew. The dude looks more like a street guy, with ripped jeans and a cap. Booker points and yells at the street guy. Eddie grabs the steel chair and whacks Booker's spine with it. Eddie rolls Booker for the cover and uses the leverage. 1… 2… 3…! Eddie had scored the first fall!

Booker's in a bad situation. Teddy Long comes and praises Eddie's cleverness by hiring a non-crew to help him beat Booker. Teddy calls the security and decides to escort the guy from the building. He also said to the ref that from now on, if someone interferes, the one responsible will be DQ'ed, costing a fall. Of course, the one with two falls (any kind of fall) will be victorious. The match continues.

Booker makes the low blow to Eddie, who was protesting to Teddy. Booker executes the Scissors Kick. 1… 2… 3…! The second fall!

Booker goes for another cover. 1… 2… and Eddie, luckily just able to kickout. Another cover. 1… 2… and kickout! Booker grabs the sledgehammer. Booker's about to bust Eddie's head, but Eddie ducks and makes the kick for a low blow. Eddie connects with the Three Amigos. Eddie climbs the top rope. Eddie goes for the Frog Splash… but Booker rolls out of the way, sending Eddie to the mat stomach first. Booker connects with the Spinning Kick maneuver. 1… 2… and a kickout! Booker couldn't believe it and argues with the ref. Eddie, from behind, makes the steel chair shot, knocking both Booker T and the ref.

Eddie slides outside to grab his U.S. belt. He slides back. Now, Eddie wants Booker to stand up. Booker's struggling to stand but finally makes it. Eddie charges at Booker with the belt, but Booker ducks and connects with the Scissors Kick. Then the same street guy comes with a lead pipe to the midsection of Booker. He does it 3 times until Booker dodges. Booker kicks to the gut in attempt for the Scissors Kick, but the street guy ducks and nails Booker in the skull with brass knuckles. The guy leaves the arena, unseen by the ref. Both Eddie and the ref recover. Eddie climbs the top rope and delivers the Frog Splash. 1… 2… 3…! Eddie's retained his title!

Eddie's about to celebrate, but the street guy comes. He wants something from Eddie. He points to the lowrider. Eddie grabs the microphone.

"I see. You want the lowrider, right. Well, it WAS the deal. You help me retain my title… You get my lowrider. But let me tell ya' somethin'. You didn't completely help me… I made the Frog Splash to win. Am I right? You don't get my lowrider. Got it?"

The street guy looks furious and lifts Eddie on his shoulders. He connects with the Fireman Carry Slam. Looks like the F-U. The street guy chants out "Wordlife" as the crowd cheers.

"Well. Eddie, lies, cheats, and steals to retain his championship. I thought the problem was over."

"But it looks like it's just the beginning!"

Highlights:

Stacy retains the title with the help from Randy Orton. He uses the RKO on the two opponents.

Jericho pinned Maven with the Lionsault to retain the tag titles.

Bradshaw (aka JBL) uses the Clothesline From Hell to KO Carlito and Jesus. But it wasn't enough. Kurt Angle makes the Angle Slam and pins Bradshaw.

Christian defeats Edge with the Sweet Chin Music from Shawn Michaels.

Cena leaves the arena for the countout. He looks like he's preparing to get ready for something.

Triple H Pedigree'd Kane for victory. Orton makes the RKO on The Undertaker, followed by Batista Bomb.

My longest chapter and the best one yet.

Please Read & Review (Desperately needs more than 10).


	14. Billy Kidman, a man on a mission

**Chapter 14**

Survivor Series is shown. Eddie was F-U'ed by the former United States Champion John Cena. Los Guerreros retained all their titles, though. But Chavo has to defend his Cruiserweight Championship against Billy Kidman. Eddie is banned from ringside and GM Theodore Long had made the match a one-on-one match, with anyone interfering would be fired. Teddy also includes that the match will be a Street Fight, but very violent assaults (using sharp weapons) are to be DQ'ed and whoever is DQ'ed lose the title.

Kidman makes his way down to the ring, bandaged. Kidman decides to take the shot now or never. Then Chavo enters with the title around his waist. He points at Kidman and yells about how he is impressed by Kidman's recover from the injury he suffered at the hands of Eddie Guerrero.

Kidman scores with a side headlock. Chavo reverses into a cradle suplex. 1… 2… kickout. Chavo rolls Kidman. 1… 2… kickout. Kidman grabs Chavo's legs. 1… 2… kickout. Both men stand up. Chavo perform taunts and signals for test of strength battle. Both of them fight hard until Kidman kicks Chavo on the gut. Kidman connects with a Neckbreaker. 1… 2… kickout. Kidman doesn't look happy and irish whips Chavo to the corner. Kidman charges and hit the scoop slam as Chavo bounces off. Kidman makes the cover. 1… 2… kickout. Kidman irish whip Chavo to the ropes but got reversed. Kidman clotheslines Chavo. 1… 2… kickout. Kidman hit right hands to Chavo's skull. Kidman scoop slams Chavo. Kidman hit the elbow drop to Chavo and make the cover. 1… 2… kickout.

Kidman tosses Chavo outside. Kidman then rams Chavo's head to the barricade plenty of times. Then Kidman irish whips Chavo to the steps. Kidman still doesn't look happy. Kidman grabs a kendo stick and whacks Chavo. He then uses the steel chair, busting Chavo open. He pins Chavo. 1… 2… and Kidman breaks the pin himself. Kidman makes BK Bomb to the barricade. Kidman then pulls Chavo's hair, dragging him. Kidman hit right hands and eventually tossed Chavo off the stage onto the platform. Chavo couldn't move. Kidman pins Chavo. 1… 2… and again, when it looks like the ref's hand had almost touched the ground, Kidman breaks up the pin.

Kidman drags Chavo again. Then he scoop slams Chavo to the ramp way. He pins Chavo. 1… 2… and this time, before Kidman can break the pin, Chavo kicks out. Kidman hit right hands right to Chavo's skull and uses the steel steps, knocking him out. Kidman grabs a ladder and sets it up. He climbs it and goes for the Shooting Star Press. Chavo dodges out of the way, however, sending Kidman face first to the ramp way. The crowd chants heavily, as if saying, "Oh My God!"

Chavo slowly makes the cover. 1…2… and Kidman kicks out of it. Chavo uses the ladder and bust Kidman's head with it. He goes for the cover. 1… 2… kickout! Chavo grabs the steel steps and places it on the ring. He places Kidman in the ring as well. Chavo sets up the steps and kicks Kidman on the gut. He connects with the Gory Bomb maneuver, sending Kidman face first to the steps. 1… 2… and Kidman kicks out!

Chavo slides outside the ring and grabs the ladder. He returns to the ring with the ladder, only to be hit by the steps by Kidman. Kidman grabs the ladder and sets it up dead center in the ring. He climbs the ladder. He connects with the Shooting Star Press. He doesn't want to go for the cover and climbs the ladder again. Kidman, again, connects with the Shooting Star Press. He refuses to make the pin. Kidman grabs a table and places Chavo on it. He climbs the ladder and delivers the Shooting Star Press, sending Chavo crashing through the table. Kidman looks hurt as well but finally is able to recover and pin Chavo. 1… 2… 3…! Kidman's had it!

Kidman smiled as Chavo goes off to the hospital to receive medical treatment. Eddie looks worried and stares vengefully at Billy Kidman, your NEW Cruiserweight Champion.

The next week on SmackDown!

The recap of Chavo's injury is shown.

Eddie is in Teddy's office, shouting and yelling so hard that no one can hear him. Teddy tells him to calm down and Eddie leaves the room. What as that all about? Eddie's walking on the corridor and destroys everything in his path. Then he grabs a camera and smiles. He walks off. On the ring, it's Rey Mysterio vs. J.B. Layfield for the WWE Championship. He smashes JBL's head with it. Basham Brothers and Orlando Jordan comes but was meet with the camera. Eddie's knocked out four men. The ref signs for the bell for No Contest. Mysterio protests to Eddie and says that he understands that Eddie's upset due to Chavo's injury. But he also says that he doesn't have to do it to JBL, since he had nothing to do with it and Eddie had just cost him his World title shot. Eddie nails Mysterio with the camera.

All five men have gone on the stretcher. Teddy says to him that Eddie can face anyone he likes. Eddie says he doesn't care and comes to the ring. The upcoming match is Mark Jindrak vs. Rene Dupree. He comes and nails Jindrak with the sledgehammer. Then he challenges Dupree and the ref signs the bell. The match's on. But the match is quickly over. Eddie suplexes Dupree and hits a low blow. DQ. Though the match's over, Eddie gets on with Dupree like it's still a match. Eddie does whatever he can do, chair shots, suplex to announcer's table and all that. Then he sets up a ladder and climbs it to deliver the Frog Splash to Dupree.

The announcers say that nothing can stop Eddie. He even costed good friend Rey Mysterio his World title shot and nails him with the WWE television camera. Eddie had shouted that Kidman didn't have to execute the Shooting Star Press 3 times off the ladder; especially the last one includes a table. He yelled that Kidman had tried to cripple Chavo and ended his career, which is what Eddie said he's going to do to Billy Kidman.

The next match is the Cruiserweight Championship. So far, Eddie had ended all 4 matches in a No Contest (also screwed Big Show vs. Booker T and Heidenreich vs. John Cena). Teddy Long comes up to him and says that if he spoils the match into a No Contest (especially it features Billy Kidman), he'll be fired. He leaves Eddie as he says that he's got an important announcement to make.

Teddy Long's theme song hits the arena. Teddy says that Chavo, ½ of the WWE Tag Team Champions, was injured. The medical team predicted that Chavo's injury would last over 1 month. Teddy says that the rule says that if a champion cannot be active for a month, he/she'll be stripped off his/her title. And so he stripped Los Guerreros off their tag titles. He also announces a 6 Way Elimination Tag Match for the vacant titles. This will commence next week.

Michael Cole says that the 6 teams have been announced and they are: Hardcore Holly & Charlie Haas, Basham Brothers, APA, Dudley Boyz and Rene Dupree & Kenzo Suzuki.

Cruiserweight Championship

Billy Kidman (c) vs. Paul London

Kidman was interviewed earlier and had said that Chavo's injury IS his fault, but it was Chavo himself that wants it. So he had gotten what he had wanted.

Kidman makes the headlock. London escapes but receives a shoulder. Kidman dropkicks London to the outside. Kidman makes the baseball slide, sending London face first to the cement floor. Kidman irish whips London to the steps. Then Kidman places London back in. Kidman, still outside, grabs London's leg and pushes it to the steel post. Then Kidman slides inside and hit elbows to London's injured knee. Kidman locks in the single leg crab. London screams in pain. London manages to grab the ropes, but Kidman pulls him back to the center of the ring at the count of 4.

London kicks off. Kidman's groggy, but London's still grabbing his injured knee. Kidman stomps London mercilessly and locks in the STF. London grabs the ropes and Kidman lets go at the count of 3. Kidman makes the DDT and the cover. 1… 2… kickout. Kidman furiously hit left hands on London's skull. He tosses London over the ropes but London hangs on. London hit the shoulder to rib and tries to get in. Kidman recovers, however, and connects with a stunning dropkick, sending London crashing to the cement floor. Kidman places London back and pulls him near the turnbuckle, setting position for the Shooting Star Press. Kidman connects with the Shooting Star Press, and makes the cover. 1… 2… and, what the heck? Eddie pulled the ref from behind and eventually prevents him from making the three count. The ref is knocked out, since he banged his head to the cement floor when Eddie pulled him. Kidman's furious, and charges at Eddie. He was met by a steel chair off the skull, however, and was knocked out. Eddie climbs the turnbuckle and connects with the Frog Splash. He places the knocked out London on top of Kidman, as another ref was brought in. 1… 2… 3…! Paul London's the new Cruiserweight Champion.

Eddie smiles and taunts the knocked out Kidman. Eddie stomps Kidman and continues his assault. The security tries to separate them, but Eddie shoves them off. Eddie grabs the United States Championship and bust Kidman's head open. More security guards come and finally, were able to separate Eddie from Billy Kidman.

So, what do you think? Should Eddie face John Cena or Billy Kidman? Or both of them?

(NOTE: if there are no reviews coming, this fanfic will not be active)

Please Read & Review (Desperately needs more than 10).


End file.
